Oc and the Count
by A Vampire Stole My Heart
Summary: Taking one shots about your OC and the Vlad the Count. I'll take any request as long as it is kept at T level. Every General depending on the request. One request already done
1. Alana and the Count

Hi :D I want to start off saying that I have not watched Mina and the Count but I have read other stories and the info for it and I wanted to try out something like these. These are one shot requests and might seem OOC to certain fans. Sorry, again I haven't watched the show yet. If you want to request a one shot here is the info I need

Name:

Age:

Personality:

Place you meet:

What kind of ending would you like: (Example: the OC dies and count gets depressed, the count is evil and kills the OC, the Count falls in love)

Try to keep it at least T for swearing if you want. I wont do lemons but I will do swearing.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Alana and the Count<span>**

Vlad gazed out one of the many large windows of his castle as the last sliver of sunlight disappeared from the sky which only cast a dull glow that was growing dimer by the second. Higher up in the sky stars were already starting to sparkle and glitter as if dancing for the vampire. Vlad's large blue eyes almost seemed hazed as he stared down at the darkened town below his castle. The Count took no notice when his hunchback servant, Igor, hobbled into the room with a vile of blood.

"Master, I got your drink." The hunchback said with a grin plastered on his face. Vlad turned his gaze away from the window to the hunchback with the vile of blood.

"There is no need for the vile, Igor. I am going hunting tonight." The vampire said with a wave of his hand. Pleased with his master, Igor placed the vile on the little table on the side.

"I'm pleased to hear that Master. You haven't gone hunting in a while." The servant told his master with a grin that showed bad teeth. Vlad turned away from the window and walked past the hunchback.

"Hunting hasn't been easy the last past veek. It's been too cold for any humans to go outside. Not many people leave their vindows open at night anymore." The count complained with a sigh as he fixed his blue cape to wrap around his shoulders. "Tonight is varmer so hopefully I can come across a couple of humans." The vampire said as he open the door to leave the room. Igor followed his master into the front lobby of the castle.

"You should get lucky tonight, Master. Not only is it warmer but it is the weekend. If I'm correct human children, especially teenagers, love to go out, party and so on." Igor said in a pleasant tone. Vlad chuckled softly, showing off his fangs as he smiled.

"Vonderful. I'll be back later, Igor." Vlad said as he opened the door. Igor stood, watching his master with a smile as the vampire turned into a bat and flew outside.

Meanwhile a thirteen year old girl by the name of Alana Young sat on a park swing. Her head was bent as she stared at her jean covered lap. Her hair, which only went down to her ears, was tangled with dirt, bugs and a couple of fallen leafs. Her chocolate brown eyes held a sadness that was very common when it came to the young teenager.

Alana came from a abusive family, which came more from her father's side. Mr. Young was a sexist that felt it was his right to control women and he only married to gain that control without breaking to many laws. He seemed to make a living beating and yelling at both his wife and daughter. Alana had wanted to leave her father years ago and even begged her mother a couple times. Although it seemed that Mrs. Young was in a state of denial as she kept claiming she loved her husband.

Alana sighed as she rocked on the swing. She had been outside for hours and, even if it was warmer than most nights, Alana was starting to get cold; seeing as it was the middle of October it wasn't so uncommon. The teenager would have gone home a while ago but she wanted to make sure that her parents were sleeping by the time she got home. The last time Alana went home while her parents were still awake, Mr. Young and thrown a fit and beat her with his belt.

'Maybe I can just sneak in through my window.' Alana thought when it was getting harder to ignore the October air on her arms. She silently cursed herself for going outside in nothing but jeans and neon pink t-shirt.

Putting a stop to her swinging, the young teenager stood up from her seat. In attempt to warm up her arms, Alana turned around and walked in the direction of the house. Although, before Alana even got out of the park area, a loud female scream caught her attention. During this time of month screaming came often as the teenaged boys played Halloween pranks on their girlfriends. Yet Alana knew there was something different about this scream and it made her frown in worry.

Now any other person would have walk away, having thought that the scream was from a prank or just wouldn't want to get involved, but Alana walked in the direction that she heard the scream. It would help her kill more time and if a woman really was in trouble, Alana could call the cops on the cellphone her mother had given her. The girl didn't really understand why she had a cellphone when she couldn't use it but she was grateful to have it now.

Vlad held the young, female jogger in his arms as he drank from her neck, eyes closed. He had found the nineteen year old woman jogging down a biker path after an hour of hunting. He was pleased as, despite it being warmer, he had seen only one other human outside. It was a young teenager girl in the playground not too far away. Vlad was unsure of her actually age and decided against drinking from the teenager unless there was another human out. Lucky for that girl, he found the jogger.

Vlad felt lucky that this woman was the only one out, having figured that the younger girl had gone home by now, when she had screamed. It wasn't as if he were one of those scary, ugly looking vampires the humans talked about in movies and books. In fact, even despite his blue skin, Vlad found it rather easy to charm a woman and could hypnotize her in a human heart beat. The girl had only screamed because she had watched him turn from a bat back into a man.

The loud crunch of a breaking dead leaf caught the vampire's attention. Stopping his sucking, Vlad's blue eyes shot open to see the same young teenager that he seen in the playground staring at him. Cursing silently to himself, Vlad attempted to make eye contact so he'd be able to hypnotize the teen but cursed again when he saw she was already running away. Without having a choose, Vlad had to drop the unconscious nineteen year old to the girl as he rushed after the young teenager.

Alana was running so fast as he legs would allow her and her heart was beating so fast that she felt that it would blow into many little pieces. Never in her life would she imagine that a real vampire had been the cause of the screaming. At first glance someone may have thought it'd be an early Halloween prank, while kissing to the neck. Although Alana had heard the swallowing and the woman had been laying limp in the man's arms.

Alana knew that she'd never out run a vampire, it was just a matter of time before he caught her. Although that didn't mean she'd make it easy on him. Alana took a sharp left turn and entered the community park. It was loaded with plant life that allowed the teenager to zigzag between the trees. Unfortunately for Alana, Vlad easily avoided the trees by turning himself into smoke and reformed in front of her.

Vlad was tired and annoyed. Not only had this girl witnessed him drink blood but he was forced to abandon his meal to chase her down. Normally he had his limits when it came to feeding off kids but, seeing as she was the only other person outside, she seemed to be a fine replacement. Vlad's lips twitched into a grin as his blue eyes began to turn red to hypnotize the girl. Although, to his annoyance, the girl looked away before he could make eye contact for the second time.

If there was one thing that Alana knew about movie vampires it was never look them in their eye because of their power of hypnotism. Alana didn't know if every vampire fact was true but she wasn't going to take any chances. The moment she noticed the man's eyes turn a tint of purple, she turned her head away and grab the closet thing that she could; a stick.

"Get away from me!" Alana screamed as she swung out the stick at the vampire's face. Vlad only took one step back, grabbing the stick and yanked it out of her hand with a grin.

"How foolish, thinking you can hurt me with a stick." The count said with a humorous chuckle. Alana felt a shiver go down her back as she pushed against a tree.

The teenager was scared and when she got scared Alana found it was hard to control her emotions. Ever since she was young Alana would start crying if something overwhelmed her, such as fear, stress or hurt feelings. Now that she was holder Alana had more control over stress and didn't get her feelings hurt as easy but she still cried when she was frightened. Her father had made it worse by calling her a whinny cry baby whenever they would watch horror movies.

Alana didn't want to cry in front of the vampire but she had very little control over herself at the moment. A few tears rolled down the teen's face, catching Vlad's attention. As his eyes turned back to blue, the vampire raised a slender eyebrow and frowned. Even though he had been attacking and drinking the blood of girls for over seven hundred years, Vlad never did like scaring people to the point of crying. It was one of the reasons he would hypnotize his pray and stay away from small children; he didn't like it when they cried.

"Young girls like you shouldn't be out this late at night. Vhy aren't you home in bed?" Vlad asked in curiosity. He was hoping that the girl would think he had stopped his attack so she's stop her crying, then he would attempt to hypnotize her again.

Alana frowned and twitched as the face of her father came into her mind. When it came down to it she would admittedly rather be with a murderous vampire than have to face her father one more time. It was because of Mr. Young that Alana had trust issues towards men which only increased her discomfort to the male vampire in front of her. Although, compared to her father, Alana would much rather chance getting sucked dry and stick with the vampire.

As Vlad waited for the girl to answer, he decided to look her over. According to her height, the count would have guessed the girl was around thirteen or fourteen years old. Her hair quite short for a girl of her age. The moonlight seemed to make the girl's pale skin glow but it was dulled ever now and then thanks to the clouds that would pass in the sky. All in all, the girl didn't look half bad; she was differently someone that Vlad would drink from without a worry.

"I rather be dead in a ditch than be at home." Alana's whisper brought the count back into reality. Bunching his brows, Vlad looked at the girl in confusion but attempted to hide the emotion as he stared at the girl.

"Vhat's so Vrong about going home? Don't you understand how dangerous the night is?" the vampire asked as he placed a blue hand on his chest. The girl frowned as she met Vlad's blue eyes, allowing him to them for the first time.

"Anything's better than going home. If I was murdered here tonight no one would even care." Alana told the vampire as her brown eyes watered in hurt sadness. Vlad's own eyes seemed to soften a little as he stared at the chocolate brown eyes of the teenaged girl.

The Count didn't have to use his hypnosis or his telekinesis to know that this girl was hurting. The brown eyes of the girl held so much hurt, pain, fear and stress that Vlad was not longer surprised that the girl would warmly welcome death. The seven hundred year old vampire had seen this a few times before and only a few things could cause it. As she seemed afraid to return home, the Count would have to guess that she had abusive parents. Most likely by her father if not both.

Alana sighed as she tore her eyes away to avoid being hypnotized. Part of her wished she hadn't told the vampire she would welcome death; as depressed as Alana could get she wasn't emo and hated pain. Now the vampire was probably going to take that as an invitation to feed off her. The girl wrapped her arms around herself and stared at her feet. That is until she felt cold fingers left up her chin.

"Vhat is your name?" Vlad asked in a gentle voice. Alana stared at the vampire as her pale cheeks tinted a light pink.

Now that she actually had time to look at him without being worried about getting hypnotized, Alana noticed how attractive the man actually was. The vampire looked to be in his earlier twenties, even though she was sure he was a few hundred in reality. His blue eyes held a threatening but soft gaze to them. The light blue skin allowed Alana to know that this vampire was undead, like many vampire movies, but didn't seem to bother him.

When it came to the ears, they were pointed like a bat's. Although they seemed to be a good look for the vampire. For the clothing the vampire seemed to be wearing a typical movie monster suit, expect in place of a black cape this vampire had a long, blue cape. The vampire's hair was also movie monster typical. It was short, black and even had that v shaped parting in the forehead. So, even though Alana knew this man was a dangerous threat, she found him quite attractive.

"I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours." Alana compromised. Chuckling, Vlad pulled his hand away from Alana's face and placed it around his waist to grip his cape.

"You may call me Count Vlad." The vampire said as he stretched out his arm in a polite gesture. The pink in her cheeks turned a little dark as she narrowed her eyes to the side in embarrassment.

"Alana, my name is Alana Young." Alana told the vampire in an uneasy tone. Smiling, Vlad gripped Alana's chin as his eyes turned red for the second time and made her look at him; this time Alana couldn't look away and the Count was able to hypnotize her with ease.

"You vill not remember me. You vill not remember vhat you saw me do. You vill not remember even coming outside tonight. Vhen you vake up in the morning you vill think you were home the inter night." Vlad instructed in an ordering voice. Alana's eyes, hazy and dull, shut slowly and the girl was leaning against the vampire within moments.

'It's about time.' Vlad thought with a deep sigh. Looking down at the sleeping girl the vampire frowned and sighed again once he realized he didn't want to feed from her.

'If this girl has made me soft I am going to be a laughing stalk.' He thought as he carried her out of the park. He had return her to her house or else his hypnosis could backfire on him.

If he had just left young Alana in the park after telling her to remember nothing, she would get confused and even scared. She could stress herself out by trying to remember how she had gotten outside. It had happened before when Vlad was being careless. The girl had ended up going to a therapist and had been hypnotized into remembering. After that, Vlad had to leave that town. That was only sixty years ago and Vlad had promised himself to be more careful from than on.

It didn't take too long to find Alana's house. The house was dark and silent but Vlad could smell two adults, similar to Alana, coming from inside. Luckily the door was unlocked and he easily opened the door with his mind and entered. The Count easily found the girl's room on the first floor which he was glad. Putting the girl in her bed, Vlad gave the young teenage girl one more look and frowned.

"Good luck, Alana." The vampire whispered before he turned himself into mist and disappeared from the house.


	2. Sarah and the Count

**Sarah and the Count**

Vlad smiled almost sadly as he stared down at little Mina Harper. The young nine year old had fallen asleep after hours of teaching the Count to play uno, go fish and her personal favorite, poker. To make the card games even more interested, the duo used cookies in place as poker chips and got to dare the loser to do anything the winner wanted.

The vampire could hardly believe that it had been only two year ago that he had met the young child. Before he had met her, Vlad would drink from teenage girls every night, leaving only about half of them alive. The only reason the Count even met Mina was because his hunchback servant, Igor, screwed up on his victim schedule. Now he was glad that the mix up was made for Vlad could not ask for a better best friends.

Igor, however, had been regretting his mix up ever since Vlad came back home and attacked him. Because of Mina, his master was now a friendly, immature man whereas he never used to think twice before taking what he wanted. Although the hunchback didn't exactly hate the young girl. No, he just wished his master wouldn't spend so much of his time playing. The vampire was spending so much of his time playing that Igor as had to collect blood for his master because Vlad did much less hunting.

Although something the hunchback seemed to have forgotten was that Mina wasn't Vlad's first human friend. Vlad had actually bonded with a few humans in his seven hundred years of life. Most of the humans had been men to begin with as he had little control of his blood lust when he'd be around girls. But as the years went by, Vlad got more and more control over his thirst. Besides Mina, he only had two other female human friends, both of which died long ago.

Vlad sighed as he pulled the sleeping Mina into his arms. The girl mumbled and stirred but did not wake as the vampire put her in the bed. The Count couldn't help but frown as he looked down at her, a sadness going through his dead heart. After what happened to his last human friend he had been nervous about becoming Mina's. His last friend had been murdered by her father and, even though he knew Mina's father would never do such a thing, he knew that Mina would die in time.

Vlad's last female friend was a ten year old blind girl named Sarah Churchill. He had met her in the year 1890 when she was trying to find her way home. Apparently she was taken out of the house because her father was convinced a witch had cursed her with blindness. The vampire had felt bad for the girl and had helped her home before going hunting. After that one night the bond between them grew.

**~Flashback/1890~**

Count Vlad flew over the growing village in his bat body as he searched for any opened, bedroom, windows. Not many people came outside during the night but he couldn't blame the village. In this century of his most of the country were convinced witches were the cause of all things bad. While some witches really were playing pranks on humans, most of the accused were normal humans; the humans just wanted someone to blame when something went weird.

There was only two things that really bothered the Count about all the witch stuff that was going around. One was that, out of the people being accused of being witches were teenagers girls. Vlad's food source was slowly getting smaller and smaller. He knew that if he really had to he'd have to drink from older woman but teenaged girls had the best blood. So rich and smooth, it would slide down his throat with ease.

The other thing he disliked about the whole witch thing was that people had even more reason to fear him. Throughout his six hundred years of live, humans had feared him but it was just this recent century that really paid attention to him. He had to blame the Bram Stoker's novel 'Dracula' that came out only last year; people took it much to seriously than just fiction. He actually knew the real Dracula and that Count didn't do a thing the book said he did. (Just a little note, Count Vlad is 700 years old. Dracula was born in the 1400, Vlad in the 1200. So Vlad can't be Dracula)

After ten minutes of searching, Vlad spotted an open window in a white brick house bellow him. The vampire smiled in victory, know that, even if it didn't lead to a girl's room, it still gave him a way into the house. Being as silent as possible, Vlad flew for the window although stopped in his tracks as he heard a light thud, followed by a feminine grunt.

Hovering in the air, Vlad spun around to see a young girl, sitting on her butt in front of a tree. From what he could see, the girl was a child of one of the villagers. Her red hair was in two, braided pigtails and she was wearing a black dress. He couldn't see her eyes or her face because it was facing the tree she had seemingly bumped into.

The vampire tilted his head in confusion as he flew closer in curiously. This girl looked much too young to be out at this time of night. The village parents normally had their children in before sunset because of all the witch and vampire scares. Also, Vlad wanted to know why the girl had banged into a tree. It could have just been his ability to see in the dark.

"Ow." The girl groaned in pain as she rubbed my face. The girl reached out in front of her to feel the tree she bumped into.

Ten year old Sarah Churchill was slowly going blind. Because she hadn't been born blind, Sarah's father had thought that his daughter was cursed by a witch. He had tried getting holy help from the village priest but when nothing improved, John Churchill began to shun his daughter. Just earlier this night, John took his daughter down a few streets and told her she had to find her own way home. If she couldn't by morning he would cast her out of the family forever. So that is what Sarah was trying to do.

Vlad roosted in the same tree that the girl banged into as he watched her stand up. From his view he now had a better look of the child. Her face alone told the Count that she was around ten years old and it held fear, panic and depression. Although when it came to the eyes, they were dulled and not dulled in sadness. The eyes were a very faint brown which told the vampire one thing; this girl was blind.

'Well that explains why she walked into a tree but what would a blind girl be doing outside?' Vlad thought to himself as he watched the girl turn around. Pitying the young human girl, Vlad flew from the tree and regained his man form in front of the girl.

"Hello." Vlad said politely. Seemingly startled, Sarah jumped backwards at the sudden voice and almost fell backwards.

"Easy now, I mean you no harm." Vlad said as he quickly grabbed her arm to steady her. Sarah blinked a few times as she turned her head in the direction of the voice and calmed down.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't hear you coming. I can only see very little." Sarah apologized with a shameful frown. Vlad chuckled half heartily as he showed his fangs in a smile.

"It's quiet alright, there's no need to look shameful. Although, may I ask vhat a young girl like yourself is doing out side on a night like this?" the vampire asked as he stepped a little closer. Sarah blinked at the man, a bit confused by his accent but shook it off so she wouldn't appear rude.

"My father thinks a witch has cursed me. I have been losing my eye sight ever since I was eight. My father said I have to find my own way home to prove I am blessed with the lord by morning. If I can't find my way home, my father will banish me from my home." Sarah explained sadly. Vlad's frowns bunched up against his eyes as he frowned.

He was really getting sick of the men accusing innocent women of being what they were not. Vlad knew real witches so he knew how to recognize a witch's curse. There was no such cursed placed on the young girl in front of him; she was just going blind. Vlad was angry and was glad that the girl could not see; he didn't want to scare or upset her more than she already is.

"That's horrific. You're father thinks this just because you are going blind?" The Count asked. Sarah nodded, causing her pigtails to nod.

"I used to see so good and now I am cursed." She said before crying into her hands. Vlad frowned and took one step closer so he could touch her shoulder comfortingly.

"There is no curse on you. I have lived for a long time and have seen many people go blind. It's normal." The vampire said while he lifted the girl's head by her chin. Sarah was only able to see a dark blob but, just but the tone of his accented voice, she could tell he was smiling.

"Thank you sir, that's kind of you to say, but my father said..."

"You're father is no man of god. No real believer and follower would do this to their family. If you are going blind than it only means god has something planed for you." Vlad interrupted Sarah before she could finish. The girl looked at the darkened blob that was the man and smiled sadly.

"Do you really thing so?" Sarah asked hopefully. Vlad smiled and shook his head, though he doubted that she would ever see it.

"Of course I do, I have been around long enough to recognize true religion and morals. Now vould you like some help home?" Vlad asked while pulling his hands away from her shoulders. Sarah felt herself hesitate to the man's offer, even though it was tempting.

Even though her father might have been wrong about her being cursed by a witch, Sarah still believed in them. Not to mention that half the village was worried that a vampire lived at the old castle not far from the village. Being blind made everything scary to Sarah. She had no idea how to tell if someone was a threat or if she was about to walk into something. The only thing she could really count on was touch and sounds; both of them could be deceiving.

Although she doubted that she would really make it home on her own, she was nervous about agreeing to the man's offer. Sarah's father had said that if God really loved her then he would help her; maybe God had sent this man to help the girl. Just that one thought put a warmth in the young child. Somehow, even though she could not see, Sarah felt that she could trust his man and that he would not hurt her.

"Thank you, sir, I would really like that." Sarah placed her hands in front of her as she bowed her head in respect. She would have bowed lower but feared she would bang into him if she did.

The girl was caught off guard as she felt the man grab her by her arms and pull her. Unsure what he was doing, Sarah was about to struggle until she felt a soft fabric and cold, smooth skin. Holding in her sigh, the ten year old realized that the man had moved her to his back. Slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as the man gripped her legs and lifted her up,

"Do you remember vhat you house looks like?" Vlad asked as he stared out at the number of homes. Sarah laid her chin on what she thought was her shoulder after nodding.

The man's skin was strangely cold against Sarah's own skin. It wasn't exactly a cold night as Sarah had nothing to complain about. Although the ten year old had no idea how long the man had been outside. She knew that, even on the warmest nights, skin can get a little chilly if you stay out for too long.

"Yes, I live in a log cabin house with a white fence. My father put our name across the front of the fence." The girl answered and felt the man begin to walk. Vlad walked down the dirt streets in search for a fence with a name on it.

"Vhat is your family name?" the vampire asked when he noticed that a couple of log cabins had names on their fences.

"My family name is Churchill." Sarah answered as her body bounced with every step the man would take. His body may have been a little cold and the ride may have been a little bouncy but Sarah was actually enjoying herself.

"Alright, I see it." Vlad said as he walked towards a house. Upon walking past the gate, the vampire stopped in his tracks.

From what he could see, a light came from the open window by the door. Through the window, Vlad could see a woman sitting at a wooden table. The vampire Count didn't need to think twice to know that the woman was the blind girl's mother. She was probably waiting for her daughter to come home and that meant that she didn't believe what her husband did.

"Alright, ve're here. I'll lead you to the door but I don't think it'd be smart if your family saw me." The vampire said as he released his grip on her legs. Confused, Sarah slowly let go until her she felt her feet touch the ground.

"Why? What's wrong?" Sarah asked as her hand was met with the man's cold one. She began to walk forwards as the vampire began to walk.

"Vell... I just don't think it's a good idea. Besides, I have someone expecting me to come over." Vlad lied in a convincing tone. If her parents saw him, and saw how blue his skin was, they would go into a panic.

"Alright. Thank you for helping me sir." Sarah smiled and turned to the man. Thanks to the light coming from the window, the girl was able to see just enough to know where the man's head was so she could stand on her tiptoes and kiss his cheek.

Vlad was very much surprised when the child's warm lips met his dead cheek. He was so much in shock that he barely had time leave before Sarah opened the door to her house. Seconds before the mother looked over, Vlad turned himself into mist and slithered out of view of the house and continued to slither to the house he had targeted earlier.

**~Six years later~**

Sixteen year old Sarah Churchill leaned her body against Vlad as she listened to him read to her. After six more years, Sarah was now completely blind but she was no longer scared about it. Ever since she met Vlad that one night six years ago, she has had more faith that God had something special planed for her. If her father never forced her outside that night, she may have never met Vlad and made a trusting friend.

It had only taken Sarah two years to realized that Vlad was a vampire. Instead of screaming at him and accusing him to be a vampire like the Count thought she'd do, Sarah simply accepted Vlad for what he was. He had accepted her even though she was completely blind and rumored to be under a witch's curse so why shouldn't she accept him as who he really was? Besides Vlad and never once tried to bite her neck.

Vlad was pleasantly surprised by this. He was sure that when he told Sarah what he was she would yell at him. Instead she made him let her touch his face and listen for a heartbeat that would never be there. He was very pleased that the teenager hadn't freaked out because it had been a very long time since he had a friend like her, even if she was human.

Now the Count would do just about anything to make her happy. His young, hunchback servant, Igor, didn't really like how his master bonded with a human but he wasn't overly bothered by it. According to his master, the vampire felt responsible for the blind girl. The father was a hypocritical christian and the mother couldn't do anything to stop him. Besides having someone accept you for who you were and didn't cringe in fear at your appearance felt good to anyone.

"Vlad?" Sarah asked when Vlad's reading had suddenly paused. She lifted her body off of his and turned her head in the direction of the vampire's breathing.

Vlad couldn't tear his eyes away from the young teen's neck. For the past year an a half, her blood and tempted him so much that he'd usually have to cut his visits early. He thought that tonight may have been better because he took the time to feed before he came to visit. Although he once again found himself tempted with young Sarah Churchill's blood.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. I just got a little distracted." Vlad apologized while he forced himself to stare into her dulled brown eyes. Though the eyes were dulled in color, they were filled with warmth and understanding.

Sarah raised her hand and found the coldness of Vlad's cheek on the dark. Cupping his face in her hand, Sarah pushed herself against his body so her head was resting in the nap of his cold neck. The vampire tensed at the sudden action; now her neck was even closer than before. The vampire gritted his teeth together in an attempt to hold in his blood lust.

"I know what you want to do, Vlad. Please don't hold back." Sarah whispered into the vampire's ear. Vlad's eyes widen in pure shock and he attempted to pull Sarah away from his body so he could look her in the face.

"Sarah, this is not a good idea. I do not vant to hurt you." Vlad plead for the girl to change his mind. Sarah shook her head as she refused to budge away from the man.

"I know what I am offering, Count. You have helped me so many times that it is now my turn to help you." Sarah said stubbornly. Vlad smiled sadly as he gave another attempt to move her from his body, but she was stuck like glue.

"I can't even hypnotize you, Sarah. Do you know how painful it vould be?" Vlad asked as one last attempt to change the teenager's man. At the same time his struggle to keep himself under control was getting harder and harder.

"Vlad, I don't care how painful your bite might be. It can't be anymore painful than getting stones thrown at your head." The teenager pointed out. Sighing, the vampire finally gave up and placed his mouth near Sarah's throat.

"If it gets too intense, just give my hair a yank and I will pull away." Vlad whispered before extending his fangs and wrapping his arms around her body to hold her to him. Sarah closed her eyes and inhaled softly before grunting as she felt two raiser sharp teeth enter her skin.

Despite all of his warnings, Vlad's bite didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. It felt no worse than when the doctor gave her needles to test her blood. Although this felt kind of better than a needle, much to Sarah's embarrassment. The bite was already over and now she could hear her vampire friend swallowing her blood as his tongue kept licking at her skin.

Vlad, however, had to hold back a groan as he swallowed his first mouthful of blood. Never before had the Count drunk from a human he had formed a bond with so he had no idea how sweet the blood would be. From all the teenagers he had drunk from in the past, Sarah's was the most additive. He knew he had to be careful with how much blood he was taking but Vlad's mind was starting to cloud over as the taste of the blood started to take over.

As Sarah rested her body against the vampire's, she started to get weaker and weaker. She knew that she had to stop the vampire soon or the blind girl would be starting to see the colors of her dream world. Finding just enough strength in her arms, Sarah lifted her left arm and felt her hand touch soft hair. Gripping the hair in her hand, she gentle tugged upwards to allow the vampire to know she was at her limit.

Feeling the tug at his head brought Vlad out of his clouded mind. Realizing he may have been taking just a little too much, the vampire pulls his fangs out of Sarah's neck. Some blood continued to roll out of the bite wounds but Vlad easily took care of them by licking them until they healed, much to Sarah's embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." Vlad whispered, huffing softly in the girl's ear. Sarah smiled through her weakness and hugged the Count as tight as she could.

"Don't be. I don't regret my choice." Sarah smiled as she snuggled into the vampire. Vlad smiled warmly as he hugged the girl almost lovingly.

"I am pleased you are alright, Sarah, but you should rest now. I don't vant your parents knowing about this. You have enough trouble vith people accusing you of being a vitch victim. They don't need to vorry about you being bitten by a vampire." The vampire whispered as he pulled away slowly. Sarah sighed and, almost unwillingly, pulled her cooled body away from his slightly warmed.

"Alright but come visit again soon Vlad, aright?" Sarah asked as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Chuckling, Vlad easily laid the weakened teenager on her back.

"I vill come back in three days. I vant you to get your strength back, alright, Sarah?" the vampire asked as he tucked the teenager into her bed. Sarah smiled as she blankly stared up at Vlad, knowing where he was simply by his voice.

"Alright, Count. I look forwards to having your company again." Sarah said with a sleepy yawn. Vlad stood there in the room as he watched Sarah close her eyes and fall asleep.

"I as vell, Sarah. I as vell." Vlad whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before dissolving into mist and sliding out the window.

**~Three years later~**

Vlad stood over the slaughtered body of John Churchill. The six hundred year old vampire hand blood dripping from both his mouth and nails. His eyes were a dangerous shade of red as he glared down at what was left of the man's body. Normally the vampire wouldn't be this evil, this brutal, but his anger was so strong that all that he saw was red.

The Count was furious because he had learned Sarah Churchill, his human friend for nine years, was murdered by her father. Apparently their relationship was discovered but, instead of finding out he was a vampire, John Churchill was convinced that Vlad was the witch that cursed Sarah with blindness. John wanted to gather a mob of angry villagers but first he needed Sarah to tell him where Vlad lived. When she refused he figured she was a traitor to god and murdered her in hopes her soul would be forgiven.

When Vlad found out he became furious. Sarah was his best friend; a human who accepted him for who and what he was. He had known that Sarah would die of old age one day but he was hoping to convince the girl to let him turn her when she turned twenty five. Vlad never would have thought that the father would actually murder his daughter. Not to mention the mother, Wendy Churchill couldn't do anything to stop him without getting murdered as well.

So the Count tracked John down and admitted to who he was but also admitted what he really was. Of course, as a wannabe Christian, the man didn't see a difference and attempted a prayer before he tried to kill Vlad with a knife to the heart. The vampire easily caught John's wrist, scolding him cruelly before killing him. After that he made sure that Wendy saw him before disappearing. That way she would not be blamed for the murders herself; she had been a good mother and didn't diverse it.

**~End Flashback~**

Every since that one night, Vlad and returned to his cruel, drinking from teenaged girl's self. He didn't want form any other bonds with humans as he didn't want his dead heart to break again. Vlad had fallen in love with Sarah and he had wanted to turn her into a vampire so she'd stay with him forever. If men would go as far as kill their own children, why should he take the chance to trust anyone? From that point on humans had been nothing but food to the count. Although all of that changed when he met seven year old Mina Harper.

"Count?" Mina asked sleepily as she raised her head from her pillow. Vlad looked down at the young child with a kind smile.

"I'm sorry if I voke you, Mina. Go back to sleep, alright?" the vampire said in a soft whisper while his head patted the young girl's head. Mina, as childish as ever, pouted stubbornly and sat up despite the vampire touching her head.

"Do you really have to go?" Mina whined. Vlad laughed at her attempt to make her eyes big and puffy though they were about ready to close.

"Yes, Mina. You need your sleep and Igor vill be vanting me home now. Good night, Mina. I vill come back tomorrow night." The vampire said with a kiss to her forehead. Seeming satisfied with the answer, Mina allowed herself to lay back down and fall back to sleep.

Vlad stared down at the sleeping child a moment longer before he flow outside the window. This time he wasn't going to take he time like he did with Sarah. Though he doubted that Mr. Harper would murder his young daughter he still knew that Mina could die at any moment. Once Mina was old enough and allowed him to, Vlad would turn her into a vampire like him. For now he couldn't be too sure what the future would bring but he was surely looking forwards to it.


	3. Elleste and the Count

**Elleste and the Count**

* * *

><p>It was the middle of June and a warm night for anyone that lingered outside. However, as it was close to midnight, not many people were to be seen outside. Most people were home in bed but, for those still awake, were ether at clubs, on dates or awake in their own homes. Only one or two people could be seen from time to time, most of which left their homes to allow their dogs to use the bathroom.<p>

The night, though it was warm, wasn't near as quite. In the distance a soft sobbing sound could be heard. If followed the sound would get louder as it lead the person to the elementary school playground. The sound got of crying got even louder towards the playground swings. That was because, sitting on one of the swings, cried a teenaged girl.

The girl's name was Elleste Lupo, or as some people called her, Eli. She had short, dark brown hair, dark green eyes and pale skin. The girl was a sixteen year old girl but, because of her height, appeared between thirteen to fifteen. Even though Elleste was a vegetarian she was a little pudgy in size. Eli was generally a cheerful and kind girl but also very shy. Elleste normally stuttered in her shyness and is normally blushing.

Elleste Lupo wasn't like any of the other humans that lived in the town. Unknown to most people, besides her family and friends, Eli had super powers and knew about the supernatural world. She couldn't fly or jump high like superheros from movies or comic books but there were other things that she could do. Elleste powers included running fast, some animal shape shifting, x-ray vision and the ability to control some animals.

Besides her powers Elleste was considered a really odd girl by people that knew her. Because of her cartoon crush, Beast Boy from Teen Titans, Eli had a obsession with pointed ears and odd colored skin. Eli attempted to keep that a secret as she was already bullied for her sexuality, weight and height.

The reason the teenaged girl was crying was because she was in a state of depression. The kitten-baby, a kitten that could turn into a human baby, that Eli had been raising and loved had died not too long ago. The girl had been heart broken when the creature had died so she had decided to get comfort from her girlfriend Coraline. However, when Elleste asked Coraline, or Cory for short, to run away with her, she was rejected. As it turned out Cory's parents were homophobes and they didn't even know she was dating a girl.

Once rejected Elleste had rushed off to the nearest park, which happened to be the elementary school playground. Sitting down on one of the few swings, the teenager allowed herself to sob her heart out as she hugged stuffed toy, Ryan, to her chest. It was a small Beast Boy like plushy she made a few years ago. The teenager took the little plushy everywhere, as childish as some people might have thought. The little toy always gave her comfort, as slight as it might be. Sometimes it was as if the toy was the only thing that loved her.

**~Meanwhile~**

Sighing in contentment Count Vlad flew the night sky in his bat form. After a successful night of feeding and a belly full of blood the vampire was ready to go home. While the night had been warm not many humans had lingered outside. Yet that didn't mean Vlad went hungry. Because of the warm weather many girls kept their windows opened, giving the Count a way to his victims.

After feeding from three different girls Vlad couldn't bare drinking from another human. It actually made the vampire very happy because it meant it would be a few days until he would have to feed again. The blood Vlad took in tonight would last him a good two to three days at most before he would have to hunt again. By that time the vampire hoped more humans would linger outside, not that he had a problem with sneaking into bedrooms. Sometimes it was just safer and easier, as it avoided anyone walking in on him.

Vlad hauled to a stop as he was about to pass by a school for young humans. Hovering in the sky the vampire could hear a female crying from bellow him. After a moment or two of looking around Vlad finally spotted the source of the crying. A teenaged human girl was sitting on one of the playground swings. The Count couldn't tell why the human girl was so sad but he could see that she was hugging something to her chest.

Even without getting close Vlad knew there was something odd about the human bellow him. She had a scent that the Count figured was odd for humans. Not to mention that the girl also had an odd aura surrounding her. For a moment Vlad continued to hover in his bat form, staring at the girl, as he debated whether she was human or a creature with a human resemblance. After another moment the vampire realized he wouldn't be able to tell without a closer look.

Elleste went unnoticed to the fact that a vampire was closing on on her. The teenager was instead attempting to calm herself down. It was hard to calm from a broken heart but Eli was starting to become breathless from her none stop crying. Once or twice she would cough and chock on her tears.

'How could Cory do that to me? I thought she loved me.' Eli thought as she dried her wet, tear stained cheeks with her shirt sleeve. It did little help as her cheeks just rewettened with the tears Eli was trying to stop.

Because of Elleste's depression she couldn't sense the possible threat of danger getting closer behind her. Without being heard or seen, Vlad had turned back to his _human _form and began to sneak up on the girl. His intentions weren't to scare or hurt her in any which way. The Count just wanted to see if she was human or some human looking creature. He was also curious to why she was crying.

Thanks to his power of telepathy, Vlad tried to read the girl's thoughts. He thought it would be the best way of figuring out what was wrong without asking. Because if he was going to ask the girl, if human, would most likely freak out and try to run away. This way he didn't have to risk it. Not to mention it would probably help him figure out if she was human or not.

However, when Vlad tried to read the girl's mind, he got nothing. It really confused the Count though it made him think that the girl wasn't human after all. Some monsters and creatures and the power to block the powers of other monsters, like vampire mind reading. Now confident to approach the girl without her freaking out on him, Vlad quickened his pace until he was standing right behind her.

Having managed to quiet her crying just a little, Eli took to hugging her stuffy against her chest. She would have preferred a hug from Cory. The teenager super human had no idea someone was behind her until someone tapped her shoulder. Having not heard someone come by, Eli flinched in surprise and began to turn around. Yet Eli hadn't expected to see what she saw and, as she turned around, her surprise turned to shock and fear.

Standing behind her was a blue skinned man but that is not what scared her. In fact Eli loved weird skinned colored people. What scared the girl wasn't the skin color but the looks altogether. The man had pointed ears, dark eyes, was wearing a long blue cape and she could see fangs in the man's slightly opened mouth. Realizing that a vampire was standing behind her Eli let out a startled scream and, seconds later, bolted off the swing into a run, dropping her doll at the same time.

"Hey, vait!" Vlad cried out as the girl ran away from him, having dropped something in the progress. Looking down, Vlad bent down and picked it.

"Vhat a strange little doll." Vlad mumbled as he looked it over. It kind of looked like a little green monster with a slight human form.

The Count wasn't paying enough attention and the girl manged to get out of his eyesight by the time he looked up. That didn't really matter though; Vlad had other senses than his eyes. Thanks to his vampire sense of smell and hearing, he knew the girl was still somewhere in the playground, hiding. Now all Vlad had to do was follow those senses and he would find the girl. As a grin spread on his face, the Count easily walked to the jungle-gym, where he sensed the girl was hiding.

The reason Elleste ran wasn't because she was scared of the vampire. Yes he startled her but she wasn't scared of him. The reason she ran because of her fear of being seen crying. In her hast to escape the vampire, she had dropped her plushy doll but didn't notice it until she was hiding in the playground tunnel. If it wasn't for her fear of being seen crying, especially by a vampire, she would have gone back for it. She just hopped the vampire had been distracted by her doll and hadn't paid attention to where she was hiding.

"There is no vhere you can hide from me, Ms. You might as well come out." Elleste heard the vampire man call out to her. Eli, thinking that she possibly jinxed herself, winced and hopped if she stayed still he would go away.

Seeing that the girl wasn't leaving the tunnel where Vlad sensed the girl was hiding, he leaned away from the slid which he had been resting against. Seeing no other way, the Count walked over to the tunnel to confront the girl face to face himself. Pushing his cape out of the way, and gripping the little doll with his other hand, Vlad got down on his knees. Bending his body forwards, Vlad next peered into the tunnel to meet the face of the crying girl.

"I believe this is yours." Vlad said as he held out the doll towards her. Blinking a couple of times, Eli stared at the vampire before she slowly reached over to take it.

"Th.. thank... y... you." Elleste stuttered shyly. Now with Ryan back in her arms, Eli hugged him to her chest as she kept her eye on the vampire.

Though she was grateful that he returned her plushy, Elleste was unsure if she should come out. Even though she had no fear against monsters, such as vampires, the super human was still uneasy. Just because she had no fear it didn't mean Eli was brave enough to go up against one. Not only was she emotional at the moment, which messed up her ability to use her powers, but who knew how strong this vampire actually was.

"You don't need to be scared, I am not going to hurt you. Let me help you out." Vlad said as he next held out his hand for her to take. He wasn't lying ether, he really just wanted to talk to her girl.

Elleste hesitatingly stared at the vampire's blue skinned hand. The teenager had finally stopped crying but her cheeks were still wet from the previous. For a moment, Elleste only looked the vampire over, trying to figure out if he was trust worthy or not. After finally deciding she could trust him, she slowly took her hand in his cold and let him help her out.

Pleased with this, Vlad gently gripped her hand and pulled her out, standing back up as he did so. He was glad that the human, if that she truly was, trusted him. Now that he girl stood right in front of him, the Count had a much better look. The inhuman aura had grown stronger and Vlad felt confused. While he was sure there was something inhuman about the girl he couldn't tell what it was.

"A... are yu... you going t.. to hu... hurt me?" Elleste asked nervously. When it came to creatures like vampires, who typically took advantage of human girls, Eli could never be sure.

"No, of course not." Vlad said as the girl's question pulled him from his thoughts. "I just vanted to talk to you. I promise." The vampire answered as he looked her up and down, still not figuring out what she was. Maybe it would be best if he just asked.

"Rea... really?" Eli stuttered in surprise. A vampire actually wanted to talk to her, now that was something new.

"But w.. why do.. do you wa.. want to talk to m... me?" Eli continued to stutter, though it was getting better. Before Vlad was able to answer that question he had his own to ask.

"Vhy do you stutter so much?" He asked in curiosity. Yeah he could sense some nervousness but he had already promised he wouldn't hurt her.

To the question Eli could only blush deeply in embarrassment. How was she to tell the vampire she stutters out of shyness? Just that idea made her look away in uneasiness, biting her bottom lip. Elleste nervously opened her mouth to answer before closing them with a small wince. Explaining you were shy, especially to a vampire, wasn't easy and was rather embarrassing. Lucky for her, Vlad quickly understood when he saw the blush.

"Ah, never mind." Vlad held out a hand, singling that he understood. Grateful that she no longer had to give her reason, Eli gave the vampire a shy, grateful smile.

"Is that w... why you wanted t... to talk to m... me?" Elleste asked shyly, her stuttering improving as she got braver around the vampire. Vlad gave the girl a friendly smile, in which hid his fangs, as he shook his head.

"No. Vhat I really vanted to ask you is are you human. As I vas passing by I couldn't help but notice you sitting in the park playground." The vampire replied, stating his reason he wanted to talk to her in the first place. To the question, Eli looked surprised.

Out of everything she could be asked, the super human hadn't been expecting that. Not to mention that it was a tricky question to answer. Yes Elleste was human but she also had powers. So in that case some people might not consider her human. However she wasn't a witch and couldn't cast spells so people would think her human for that fact. In all it really was a yes no answer to the question.

"That is a tricky question to answer. I am human but then I'm not. I have powers but I am not a witch." Eli answered slowly after a moment of thinking, her stuttering now gone. Vlad, being as old as he was, was very intelligent and didn't need to think to hard to figure out what the girl was talking about.

"Vell then, that vould explains vhy I sensed something odd about you." Vlad mumbled more to himself than speaking to the girl. As super hearing wasn't part of her powers, Elleste had no idea what the vampire mumbled about but felt like it was about her.

"Is that all you wanted to ask me?" Elleste asked, now becoming a little uncomfortable and hugging Ryan close to her chest. Vlad came out of his thoughts for a second time and shook his head.

"No. If you don't mind my asking, vhy vere you so sad just a moment ago?" He asked in a gentle tone. Well it was against monster law to contact with humans outside food or scaring, Eli didn't count because of her powers.

Because the answer to that question had been personal, Eli hadn't been asking it to be asked. A shy, uncomfortable frown lit the super human's face as she turned her gaze away from the vampire. Telling someone she didn't know she was bisexual and in love with a girl was a hard thing to do. Being gay was frowned upon by many people. Being a girl seemed to help, as a fraction of gays being judged were men, but it still didn't help.

"Well... the person I had been dating and in love with rejected me when I suggested we run away together. All because the parents don't like me." Elleste whispered, hurt in her voice as she remembered the event. Vlad, feeling sorry for the girl, stepped up close and placed his hand on her cheek.

"That is no reason to cry. It only means that he is not vorth your time, your love and you deserve better." He said in a gentle, kind tone. Elleste was so surprised by the vampire's kind words that she didn't bother react to the fact he called her former lover a he.

"Thank you for saying so. I needed to hear that." Eli said with a light smile coating her face. Pulling his hand back from her face, Vlad gave a small smile and nodded.

"Just give it some time, maybe things will change. If not just remember you can't live in the past. Move on." He encouraged kindly. Elleste felt the heat in her cheeks grow as she nodded shyly.

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you." She said shyly. Vlad nodded once more before taking a few steps backwards.

"Now you should go home before your parents begin to vonder vhere you are. The night is very dangerous after all." The Count said as he turned around but kept his head turned to look at the girl. The super human nodded as she loosened her grip slightly on Ryan.

"Yeah, I guess I should. Thank you for making me feel better. My name is Elleste." Elleste thanked the vampire, and gave her name. Vlad nodded his head once more in acceptance.

"It was a pleasure to meet you. My name is Vlad. Farewell." The vampire said and, before Elleste could say or do anything, Vlad turned into a bat and flew away. Eli, smiling, watched the bat fly away before she turned to walk away, not knowing that the two would never meet ever again.


	4. Justin and the Count

**Justin and the Count**

* * *

><p>Count Vlad was bored, very bored. It was cold outside, so much so that it started to snow. Because of this weather not many girls or young woman would be wondering outside. Also because of the weather not many girls liked to keep their windows left open. Although, this was normal and Vlad would usually stalk up on blood bags and risk hunting on the warmer nights. So the Vlad's boredom had nothing to do with hunger; the vampire was simply bored.<p>

It was the middle of November and gentle snow flacks could be seen floating to the ground outside the large castle window. With nothing else to do, the Count resided in the large castle's living room. Laying on the couch like a lazy teenaged human, the vampire ignored the fact that the snow outside the window had stopped. As a seven hundred year old man there should have been dozens of things for him to do but in reality there really wasn't.

Even though he didn't think so it was too cold for girls to be living their window's open so Vlad couldn't hunt, not that he was even hungry. Because his friends were busy with their own things, the vampire couldn't invite them to his castle. However he wasn't on good terms with the Mummy at the moment so he wouldn't want to invite him to castle. The only left visiting with Igor but the hunchback was doing his many chores and helping sounded more boring than doing nothing at all.

At that moment the very same hunchback came hobbling into the room with Vlad's nightly glass of blood. The little servant knew his master was bored but, besides giving suggestions, he didn't know how he could help. Igor knew for a fact his vampire master would turn down the offer to help clean; that is what he had him for in the first place, to do the things he didn't want to. Although there was one thing he knew that might help with his masters boredom.

"Your drink, master." The hunchback servant announced his arrival, holding out the tray with the glass on it. The Count simply glanced at his servant as he waved his hand to gesture the servant away.

"Take it, avay, Igor, I am not thirsty at the moment." Vlad said lazily. Not completely convinced, the little hunchback instead put the glass of blood on the side table beside the couch.

"Master if you have nothing else to do you can always go for a walk. The snow has stopped and there will be no humans to distract you." The hunchback said, in hopes to please his master with the idea. Vlad, extremely bored, actually began to ponder as he looked out the window to see the snow had indeed stopped falling.

"Perhaps a valk vould do me some good." Vlad spoke to himself as he pushed himself up off of the couch. Igor smiled happily as his master took his advice and drank the glass of blood before he left with out a word.

Meanwhile a eighteen year old boy, known only as Justin or J, wandered through the small forest that neared the hill that housed the old stone castle in a half dazed state. Normally a fun loving, level-headed vegetarian, did not himself at the moment. On the other hand, even though Justin despised it, it was pretty normal for the time of month. For Justin was a werewolf and the full moon was two days away.

Despite the cold of the snow, Justin was wearing a black skull shirt, jeans and simple runners. The reason Justin was outside so far from the others was simple. Although Justin was a vegetarian the week during the full moon always made him crave meat. However, since he would attempt to hold it in as much as possible, the boy would sometimes lose control and attack anyone near by. Even in his human form while in a lust for fresh meat he could do a lot of damage.

Justin was starving to meat and he could already feel himself losing his mind. Instead of walking in a daze it felt like Justin was dreaming instead. Nothing seemed real, like the boy wasn't really there. That was one of the most dangerous times to be around the young man. Because when Justin was like that he had little to no control over his wolf side. In his lust for meat he will attack anyone or anything that crossed his path.

At that moment, Justin's senses picked up crunches in the snow. He knew for a fact that they weren't his and there wasn't animals big enough to make them sound like that. Turning his head in the direction of the noise, the dazed boy began to follow the sounds until they got louder and louder. After what felt like hours, which was only really minutes, Justin came into a small clearing and in view where the sounds got even louder.

At the same time Count Vlad was taking a relaxing walk through the wooded area bellow his castle. Not many humans were brave enough to close to his castle and the woods were rumours to house wolves. Truth was some wolves did live there but, since the town was close by, the humans would have run them out if they were too much of a threat. Never the less the forest was the best place for Vlad to be if he wanted to enjoy himself outside without the risk of running into humans.

However, as the Count neared a small opening, the vampire could hear heavy footsteps in the snow. They were much too heavy to be a wolf's and the woods was too small to home bears. The other thing about the footsteps was they were getting louder which indicated they were getting closer. Curious to what the mysterious footsteps belonged to Vlad began to walk in the direction until he came into the small clearing. For a moment the vampire saw nothing but a second later, a boy appeared on the opposite side of the clearing.

The second Vlad noticed the boy he knew he wasn't human. One reason Vlad knew that the boy wasn't human was because of his scent. It smelt a little like a human but that was nearly blocked out by the smell of werewolf. If scent wasn't enough Vlad knew this boy wasn't human because of the hungry look in his mostly hidden green eyes. Another big hint that this boy was a werewolf was that an inhuman growl escaped his lips seconds before he lunched himself at Vlad.

Justin had little idea what he was doing as everything began to feel like a dream. Just seconds after entering the clearing the boy noticed a man on the other side. Unable to help himself, or control himself, Justin growled inhumanly at the man. The werewolf boy didn't even take the time to realize the man wasn't human before charging towards him. All Justin was concerned about was meat and getting it inside his stomach.

"Vhat the." The Count said, startled as the boy suddenly attacked him. Grabbing onto the boy's arms to keep him back, Vlad realized that the boy was already losing himself to his wolf side, despite the full moon being days away.

Unable to think clearly Justin growled and snarled at the man. He struggled to get out of his oddly strong grip, Justin attempted to bite the man's right arm. Although the man seemed to see it coming and he pushed the boy on his back, into the snow. Justin grunted and struggle even harder, kicking out his legs and attempting to bite off the man's face. Finally Vlad couldn't take any more and he bared his fangs, hissing.

"That's enough! Get a hold of yourself!" The vampire ordered. Instantly Justin snapped back to reality and realized what he was trying to do.

Now that Justin was thinking clearing he could clearly see who he was talking. It was a man, he wasn't wrong about that, but the man wasn't human. The man's skin was blue and cold, though that could also do to the snow. His ears were pointed and his eyes were dark. Lastly the man was wearing a classic vampire custom, except the black cape was blue instead. This man wasn't a human but a vampire instead.

"Are you calm now?" Vlad asked, staring down at the boy. Frowning, Justin nodded as he avoided the vampire's gaze.

"Yeah, can you get off of me now?" He asked in an embarrassed tone. Believing that the boy had gained control of himself, Vlad let go and stood up.

"I'm sorry for attacking you." Justin apologized as he stood up, brushing clumps of snow off of his pants. Vlad gave the boy a gentle smile.

"There vas no harm done. Hovever I haven't seen a verevolf lose such control before the full moon before." The Count stated, raising a slender eyebrow. Justin, uncomfortable, shifted his feet and looked

down at the snow.

"I really am sorry. I got so hungry that I guess I lost control." Justin apologized again, feeling ashamed for what he had done. Vlad took a moment more to study the boy before crossing his arms, resting his chin on one of his hands.

"I take it that you don't eat a lot of meat." The Count made a educated guess as to why Justin lost such control. A light blush, almost hidden by his dark hair, lit up the werewolf's face.

"Yeah, well... I'm sort of a vegetarian and only eat meat when I have to." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't know what this vampire would think of a vegetarian werewolf but if it was the other way around he would think it was pretty weird.

However Vlad wasn't all that surprised. The vampire had been alive for hundreds of years and so he had come across many odd things in his afterlife. Since most werewolves appear and live as humans for most of their life, except for the week of the full moon, a vegetarian wasn't unheard of. It was the same for vampires, how some prefer animal blood or stealing blood bags over biting humans. Vlad, although, obviously choice to bite humans.

"Hmm, maybe I can help you. I know a few self control tricks that come in handy for verevolves." The Count offered thoughtfully. Justin's expression changed and a smile was seen on his face.

"That would be great! Would you really do that for me?" Justin asked eagerly. Vlad, pleased with the boy's new attitude, nodded.

"Of course, ve vouldn't vant you to lose control and attack the humans. It vouldn't be safe for any of us afterwords." He answered with a small shrug. Justin continued to smile and began to listen to the advice given by the vampire.

Vlad began listing off different things that would help Justin keep control of himself. He said things like isolating himself from the humans before the transformation. Even the most controlled werewolves usually couldn't control themselves around humans. Another suggestion was to try to bond with wolves and dogs, which would strenth his control though Vlad wasn't completely sure how that worked. His last suggestion was to eat more meat so he wouldn't attack the first person he saw out of hunger.

"Thanks for the advice. I'll be sure to use it for next month." Justin said gratefully. Suddenly birds began to sing, singling that the sun would be up soon.

"You are velcome and remember to eat a little bit of meat so you have more control control before the full moon." Vlad suggested to which caused Justin to smile shyly. The two turned their backs to each other but kept their heads turned to look at each other.

"I'll consider it." Justin said, smiling before the two then parted ways.


End file.
